


After a Thousand Years — I Love You, So..!

by Just_Yaoi_Things_13



Category: Girls Lost - Swedish Drama Film (movies), Septiplier - Ambiguous Friendship (fandoms), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alter Egos, Anti falls for You, Anti toys with Him, Based off a dream, Canon Gay Character, Carnival, Childhood Friends, Dark toys with His Emotions, Enamoured at First Sight, F/M, Fangirling/Fanboying, Fluff and Angst, Gay Love, Gen, Genderbending, Idols are on Tour, Jack loves You, Kinks, Lemon, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mark loves Loren, alternative reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Yaoi_Things_13/pseuds/Just_Yaoi_Things_13
Summary: It’s a more or less typical day, life as usual.  That is, it was typical until you find out that Jack and Mark are at a carnival.. right here in your home town!You scramble to get yourself dressed and run next door to tell Loren.





	1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE** :

  “Hmm.. _mmf!_ ” you stretch out your arms like a kitten, your mind still muddled from sleep.

  You don’t open your eyes, though.  Nope, not yet.. wait, what was it you’d dreamed about, last night?

  _Umm.._

  Nada.  Zip.  Zelch.  What a shame, you usually remember something, at least.  No matter, you’ve gotta wake up.  You have school, today.

  As you sit up in bed and reach for your Sammy slippers, you catch a little bit of what Jack’s saying on the vlog (you must’ve fallen asleep to JackSepticEye’s channel, again).

  “.. oh, yeah!  So me an’ Merk are here in Clovis!  It’s a bit crowded, ’specially with us bein’ recognised.. but—”

  _Wait.. did he just say Clovis?!_  Your heart pounds in its cage as you listen eagerly.

  “We’re at some sort of festival.. I guess?” Mark laughs a little.

Jack looks at him, his face deadpan.  “Dude!  It’s a _carnival!_ ”

 You giggle as you hop up and down on one leg, putting on a pair faded black jeans.  You can always count on Jackaboi and Markimoo to make you laugh and smile.


	2. Cotton Candy and Heartthrobs

  “Nicole, c’mon..!” Loren calls.  She looks back at you from her spot in line.

  You hurry to catch up to her and after a mercilessly boring five minutes, she lets out an exasperated sigh and you walk away (finally!) with pink and blue tufts of cotton candy.

  You savour the tang as the candy melts in your mouth.  Loren hums happily into her own treat as she skips alongside you.

  You hear a heartstoppingly familiar voice, and you stop dead in your tracks.  Loren doesn’t seem to notice, and your mind races as you look around for the owner of that voice.

  And then, you see him.. Jack!

  “Wow, look at that, they’ve even got the Rodeo horses..” Loren trails off as she realizes you’re not following her.  “Hm?  What’s wrong..”

  Jack and Mark are just across the street from you, laughing as they eat ice cream in front of Scoops n’ Soups.

  You feel your cheeks grow hot as Jack notices you looking at him.   _Wh-what do I do..?!_

  Loren follows your gaze and squeals, jumping up and down excitedly.  She runs up to you and grabs your hand.

  “What’re you—”

  “C’mon, _c’mon..!_  Let’s go, Nicole!”

  You blindly stumble behind her as she drags you over.

* * *

  Séan watches, his heart skipping a beat, as the two girls run up to their table.  The blue-eyed girl on the right with the short, spiky red hair and freckles giggles cheerfully, tugging the other along next to her.  The girl on the left’s face is bright red (Nicole, from what he could make out from their conversation), and her hair flows just past her shoulders, thick, auburn bangs covering her eyes.  She’s.. blushing.

  He stands up awkwardly, nearly tripping over his chair.  His face starts to grow warm.

  The redhead runs up to Mark and hugs him, and Séan hears him jump.

  _Why.. why can’t I take my eyes off her..?_

  He stares wide-eyed at the other girl, Nicole.  Her skin is very pale, and from what he can see of her face, she looks nervous.  Her hair curls up at the ends, and some of her bangs are tucked behind her ear, revealing two small, spiked earrings that look like metal dog collars.

  She waves shyly at him, and without thinking, he gets up from his chair and steps up to her.

  “Ah, um.. I’m Jack.” he stammers a bit. “A-and you are?”

   She blushes deeply, clearly taken by surprise.  Séan offers her his hand, and she hesitates.

  “Are you alrig’t?” he asks.

  She nods and shakes his hand, blowing a few strands of hair from her eyes.  “Nicole.”

  “Nicole,” he breathes, his hand lingering on hers.  He blushes and lets go, scratching the back of his neck.  “that’s a beaut’ful name.”


	3. The Shyness in Her Eyes..

  Your face burns even more when you hear him say your name.  Is this real?  It can’t be, right?  You pinch yourself in the arm and flinch.

  You _aren’t_ dreaming..!  It _is_ real!

  Jack looks at you, tilting his head a little.

* * *

  Séan cocks his head to the side, still staring.  Suddenly, he finds himself wondering what her hair would feel like if he sifted it through his fingers.   _Would it feel.. fluffy?_  He shakes his head, pushing away the thought.  He can’t be thinking like that.  After all, he barely even knows her!

  She seems so small, so terrified of everything, though.  Against his better judgement, Séan asks “Hey, so.. do ya wanna do somethin’, sometime?”

* * *

  Did he really just ask you that?  Oh, thank whatever streak of luck you’re hitting, today!  You blurt out “Yes!” and pull him into a hug, shaking.

  Jack tenses up, but after a moment you feel something against your leg.

<O>

  You unlock the door, straining a bit for air when you finally manage to get it open just as a flash of caramel-coloured fur streaks past you.

  “Kam, wait!” you yell.

  She jumps at Jack’s legs, yapping and wagging her tail furiously.

  “N-no, ’s okay!  I love dogs!”

  You blush, again.  “Oh, w-well..! This’s Kammie.  She’s three-quarters pug and one-quarter dachshund.”

  Jack chuckles softly.  His laugh sounds so beautiful, and you wish that moment would last forever.  But after that moment still passes by, you start to feel faint, despite yourself..

* * *

  Séan watches in horror as the girl sways, fainting.

  It all seems to happen in slow motion.. her hair swishing upwards, the small gasp of pain, even if he tried, he couldn’t make time go faster.

  _Løok what yøu’vę dønę.._ a scratchy voice whispers in the back of his mind.

  Séan ignores it, rushing to her side and catching her.  “Are you alrig’t?” he looks down at her, searching her face for signs of life.

  Shit.  He grunts as he shoulders the door open, still cradling her, and takes her into the apartment.


	4. The Shyness in Her Eyes..  (cont’d)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were so sure that you were awake, still hoping that it really was real, somehow..!
> 
> At least you have your dreams.. that is, until you open your eyes and see Jack, right in your kitchen!

  You awake to the smell of bacon and eggs as they crack and sizzle from the other room.  Something’s draped over you, and.. wait!  This isn’t your bed!  How’d you end up on the couch?!

  “Huh..?” you mumble groggily, sitting up.  You push back the weight that had been on top of you, looking down to find a designer jacket with a huge patch of Sammy embroidered across the back.

  _Is this..?_

* * *

  “Oh, yer fin’lly awake.” Séan turns to look at Nicole.  He pauses, realising it may have been a breach of privacy to ransack her fridge for something to eat.  “Ahm.. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean ta.. I was hungry, an’ I stayed here all nig’t looking after you, an’—”

  She rushes into the kitchen and hugs him, shaking a bit and taking him by surprise. He goes rigid, unsure of what to do, when he feels a warmth growing between his legs.

  Oh, God.  Not now..

* * *

   _What is that?_  Something presses up against your leg, and you can hear (just barely) what sounds like a zipper as it nudges you.

  “Uhmm..?”

  “Sorry.” he mutters.

  Jack shrugs himself free from the hug.  You look down and notice he’s covering his fly with his hands.  You blush deeply and try to distract yourself.

<O> 

  “Are you making breakfast.?” Nicole asks softly.  Séan nods sheepishly, grateful that the awkward silence was broken.

  He clears his throat.  “Er, yeah!  Ahm.. well, I stayed here overnig’t, fig’red you’d be hungry, too.”

  She smiles at him, and the warmth in his crotch grows harder.  He grimaces, silently hoping that she doesn’t notice.

  _This is getting a little awkward..!_

  Oh, thank God.  Looks like breakfast is finally ready.  Séan switches the stove off and looks around for a couple plates.

  “Oh, here!” Nicole perks up and runs past him, jumping up onto the counter to rummage around the cupboards.  Séan watches her as she fumbles with something and hears loud clanking.  Nicole curses shakily under her breath, then hops back down with a small _thud._

  Her stomach growls loudly.. well, loudly enough for him to hear, which is a bit worrying.

* * *

   _Urrrr.. chh_.

  Your tummy announces just how empty it is.  You quickly hand him a plate and make for the table, nearly toppling your chair as you sit down.

* * *

  Séan raises an eyebrow at Nicole.  Is she always this hungry?  The kitchen’s flush with food, the fridge almost completely stuffed.. doesn’t she eat?

  “Um.. s-sorry ’bout that!” she stammers.

  He sets his plate down, pads over to the table and gently nudges her on the shoulder to get her attention.

  “Hm?” Nicole looks up at him.

  Séan nods his head at the food still waiting on the stovetop.  “C’mere.  You’ve gott’te be starving, rig’t?”

  She nods and tries to get up, but ends up tripping over her own feet.  The breath is knocked from his lungs as she stumbles and grabs his hand in a failed attempt to break her fall, taking him down with her.

  _WHAP!_

  Séan whimpers in pain as the back of his head hits the tile.  Nicole curls up in a protective ball for a moment before seeming to process what’d just happened.

<O>

  “Awe, shite.  I’m sorry..!” you let out a yelp when you feel Jack pull you in close, pressing his lips against your own.

  Your heart feels like it could burst out of your chest at any moment.. yeah, if you’re being honest with yourself, you _have_ always dreamt of this, but..!

  “Ahm.!  I’m sorry, I shouldn’t’ve and I’ve prob’lly overstepped my bounds, here—” Jack starts.

  You kiss him, cutting him off.  He jumps a little, clearly taken by surprise, before kissing you back.  You let out a little sigh and touch his cheek with your free hand. He makes a sort of ‘mmf’ noise and you open your eyes as you feel Jack push the hair out of your face.

* * *

  Séan reaches out, sifts his fingers through her bangs and moves them away from her face, tucking them behind her ears.  He was right.. her hair is soft and fluffy, like a cat.  Nicole blushes as he studies her.

  Her eyes are hazel brown, with light green and amber flecks.  She furrows her brows, lips parting slightly in a little mew of confusion.

* * *

  “Yer eyes.. they’re beaut’ful.” Jack murmurs gently.

  He looks up at you in awe.  His eyes.. they’re so blue.  They’re a deep, mesmerising blue, blue like the way frost reflects off the Sun as it drifts below the horizon just before sunset.


End file.
